The American Affair
by Luna-GrrrBack023
Summary: SEQUEL NOW UP! Cordelia runs away from her abusive husband to be. But she stows away on the wrong ship! Are her hopes of a new life shattered or will she learn to like her new home? JackOC My first fic, please read and review.
1. Escape

Chapter One: Escape

She ran as fast as she could, bruised, beaten and exhausted, through the pouring rain. She had to escape him. If he caught her, she didn't want to know what he would do to her.

She ran to the harbor, a dead end, save for the ships and the water. She ducked behind some crates, waiting for him to run past. She caught her breathe and wiped the water from her face. Her belongings were soaked and her shoes ruined but she had escaped. Soon he blundered by, leaving her to quickly run up the nearest gangplank.

Silently, she crept below deck, looking for a secluded corner to stow away in. She found a dark, dry corner behind some crates and curled up on a large pile of spare canvas. She shivered in her wet clothes and tried to think back on the evening. Her head was pounding so she closed her eyes and consciousness left her in a dead faint.


	2. Meeting

Chapter Two: Meeting

She woke in a wondrously soft bed, her head resting on many plump pillows and her wounds bandaged. Her small bundle of belongings sat on a chair near the bed. She was going through them when the door opened and a man walked in. She froze at the sight of him.

"Good mornin' luv," he said cheerfully.

He had a strange and uncivilized manner about him, beads in his dreadlocked hair and visible tattoos, but he was very handsome. She also noticed the sword and pistol in his belt. Suddenly it dawned on her that this man must be a pirate, sailors aren't allowed to wear such a get-up. She returned to the bed, seeking shelter with a pillow. She stowed away on a pirate ship!

"Are you alright luv?" he asked.

"Are you going to make me walk the plank?" she asked meekly.

"Why would I do such a thing as that?" the man replied.

"You are a pirate, are you not? Don't pirates make stowaways walk the plank?"

"Aye, I be a pirate. But there's no way I'd make such a lovely stowaway as yourself walk the plank. Besides you're much to weak, you've been sleeping for the past four days. You can walk the plank when you've recovered. "

Her eyes widened in horror. She opened her mouth to speak but he raised a finger, quieting her.

"Luv, I was just teasin'. I've not intention of making you walk the plank. Don't make many people walk the plank," he said, smiling at his joke.

"What are you going to do with me then?"

He laughed. "Do to you? I have no intention of harming you, if that's what you mean. We've been takin' care o' you. You where all beat up when Gibbs found you but I fixed you right up."

She stared at him in disbelief. "But you're a pirate. You rape and pillage and burn ships and kidnap innocent women."

"Well luv, if you want to be raped, all you gotta do is ask. I wouldn't do anything to a young lass while she was hurt. But if this is your way of telling me you're better then I'd be happy to—."

"No!" She cut in. "I was only wondering, that's all."

"Alrigh' then. Now what will you be doing' to earn your passage on me ship?"

"Earn my passage?"

"Yes. You have to do something useful since I'm providing you with food and board. Unless, as you said, you want to walk the plank. We've been at sea for a few days now, so there's no way we're goin' back."

All is lost.

"Well if there's nothing else that can be done I'll have to stay. But I don't know what one does on a ship."

"Well let's see. You can join the crew in their work or, you can make it worth me while. Do you understand my meaning luv?"

She gasped. "I know perfectly well what you mean and I will do no such thing! That is no way to talk to a complete stranger let alone a respectable lady! How dare you!"

She thought for a minute about her personal skills and the tasks that needed to be done on a ship. Sewing and cooking were her strong points. That was perfect.

"Could I cook perhaps?"

"Sorry luv. Already got one."

"I doubt a drunken pirate can cook half as well as a woman. Am I not right? I guarantee you that I am a wonderful cook."

"Aye, your right. He's a terrible cook as well as a drunk. Alright luv. You can be the cook. But I'll have to take your word on your cooking. Second matter: where will you be staying?"

"What are my options?"

"You can stay with the crew, you can stay with me or I suppose you could stay here in this extra cabin. What'll it be?"

"I think I will stay here. I am not delighted with the other options, I must say. No offense meant but you are pirates and pirates cannot be trusted."

"Right then. I need to get back to work. I'll see you later, when you've rested up a bit more."

"Wait. What should I call you? I mean what is your name?"

"My name is Jack Sparrow. But you shall address me as Captain or Captain Sparrow."

"Thank you for your care and kindness, Jack."

"It's Captain Sparrow luv, I just told you."

"Will you please stop calling me love?"

"I don't know your name, **luv**."

"My name is Cordelia Sullivan."

"Nice to know it," he turns to leave "Oh, and luv, welcome to the Black Pearl."

"It's Cordelia," she muttered as he shut the door.


	3. Work

Chapter Three: Work

Cordelia felt much better the next morning. She got up and wandered around for a bit until Jack found her and gave her a proper tour of the ship, the Black Pearl. He seemed very proud of all aspects of the ship. The last stop on the tour was the galley where she was to be cooking. It was filthy! Cordelia grimaced and she looked around the room.

"What? Her Royal Highness does not approve of our humble galley. Alas! What shall we do?"

"Do not talk to me like that Jack. Anyone with eyes could see how horribly unhygienic this place is."

"Well if it's that much of a problem you could always reconsider my offer—."

"No! I'll clean it. The old cook can have one more night at his old position while I clean. I hope I will have it clean by tomorrow evening."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You best stay out of his way though. Likes his space and he's usually drunk. Also hasn't seen any woman other than AnaMaria for quite sometime."

"There's another woman here?"

"Aye and she's a lot like you when it comes to me. Odd how that works really."

"I'd like to meet her if she's not to busy."

"Alright. I'll send her down. You get to your cleaning. No free passage for stowaways."

"Thank you for being reasonable Jack."

"It's **Captain** Jack. You must remember luv."

"Sorry, Captain."

Cordelia cleaned all day. There was a thick layer of scum on every surface and most of the food was spoiled and had to be thrown overboard. AnaMaria did come and visit her and they got along great. Their irritation with Jack was mutual. Jack also came down from time to time and watched her clean from the doorway. He tried to strike up conversation but Cordelia put him off of it. Finally she got so annoyed that she broke her rule and confronted him.

"Jack, why are you watching me?"

"Well luv I thought it rather obvious but I'll leave you to assume what you like."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders and continued watching her. She couldn't stand his riddles. She decided that Jack was just a typical pirate, vile and uncivilized. She would not let him violate her. She would get back to civilization, marry a kind young man who loved her and start a family. She never should have left those crates. She would have been able to go back home with the money she had.

At dusk Cordelia heard someone stumble below decks. She assumed it was the drunken cook and quickly left the galley. Her first day aboard the Pearl had been hard but productive and certainly full of irritating pirates, but she had made a friend. She wanted nothing more than a good night's sleep and no more chance encounters with her least favorite pirate captain.


	4. Trust

Chapter Four: Trust

"Jack! What are you doing in my cabin!"

"I'm here to change your bandages luv."

"No. I am of perfect health and capability to change them myself.

"Are you saying you're gonna fight me luv?"

"Absolutely Jack," Cordelia said, crossing her arms.

Suddenly he swept past her and locked the door. She saw no trace of the key.

"Jack, why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing but accidentally stowaway on your ship and I'm making up for it by cooking. Please just leave me in peace."

"Look luv. I've only locked you in because I've the feeling you don't trust me. I'm not going to hurt you at all. I just want to establish an understanding."

"I really can redress them myself Jack. I am not a child. And what understanding is that?"

"That though I be a pirate I mean you no harm. And the fact that you can do it yourself isn't the point."

"What is the point then Jack?"

"It's not the point luv. It's the principle of the thing. Just come 'ere alright?"

"No."

"Stay away from me Jack."

He made a grab at her but she dodged him. He tried a second time and she just barely avoided that too.

**THUD!**

"Ohhh," she moaned. "My head."

Cordelia tripped over her skirt. Knowing she lost she stayed still, hoping he would leave. Again she was wrong. He lifted her up, sat in the chair by her bed and set her on his lap. She didn't move as he took off the bandages but when he swabbed a scrape with a cloth soaked in something brown and vile smelling she recoiled.

"Ow! That stings! Stop!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled it back.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's rum. It'll sting a little."

She kept struggling.

"Don't wash my scrapes with rum, are you insane!"

"Luv, I know what I'm doing so stop your struggling or I'll tie your arms."

Cordelia shut her mouth and remained still. She didn't want to think of being tied up by this man. Very unpromising scenarios came to her mind and she focused on the stinging of the rum, but she instinctively pulled away from the cloth again as me moved to a cut on her cheek.

"What now luv?"

"You'll get it in my eyes."

"Now why on earth would I do that? All it would do is make you struggle and complain more. You are so difficult. It would be so much easier if I just threw you over board."

Cordelia blushed and stopped moving. She realized how rude she had been. He really was trying to help her.

"I'm sorry Jack. You've been kind to me even though you're a pirate. I'll try to cooperate from now on."

"All I want is for you to sit still. Try to understand that I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry. I just want to go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Well luv, we could do that too."

"Give it up Jack. I want to step off this ship alive and intact if you get my meaning. I want to start my life over."

"All right, just sit still, I'm nearly through."

We sat in silence while he continued. She remained calm when he reached a scrap on her collarbone. He did nothing. Finally he puts the rum and cloth down.

"Done. Now we can go to bed."

"No _we_ won't be doing anything. Please leave, I am very tired."

He unlocked the door and tossed her he key.

"G'night luv."


	5. Destination

Chapter Five: Destination

Cordelia finished the cleaning the next morning. There wasn't much salvageable food but she made do with what she had. The simple potato stew got a surprising amount of compliments from the stew. Not one of them made a crude remark to her. Probably Jack's doing. At least he understood what she found so offensive. She spent most of her evenings like that, cooking and receiving compliments. During the day she used her sewing skills to repair clothing, sails, and whatever lese was in need of repair.

One such day, a few weeks at sea, Cordelia stood at the stern thinking about what she should do with her life once the ship arrived at a harbor. It occurred to her that she had no idea where they were headed. She rushed to the helm where Jack was whistling his usual tune, 'A Pirate's Life For Me'.

"Hello luv. How are you this fine day."

"Jack, where are we going?"

"Tortuga, luv."

"Where is Tortuga and what is it like?"

"Well let's see. Tortuga's in the Caribbean, just north of Hispaniola. It's a small island with one port city under the same name. It's a pirate haven. A bit of a dodgy place but I'm well known and respected so don't be worrying about me."

"What? Tortuga! I can't live in Tortuga and I can't stay here. Where are you going after that?"

"Well luv, you may not like the answer, but we're heading to the Far East, towards India or maybe Singapore. We might even sail across the Pacific to the western coast of South America. Hope you're not too disappointed, we are pirates and treasure's what we're after."

"Jack, do you know how many months that will take!"

"Yes I do, it'll take quite a fair amount of time. More if the weather's bad. We could be blown off course if we're unlucky."

Cordelia couldn't believe her ears. She can't escape these pirates.

"Jack, are you saying that I either stay in Tortuga or sail to the East?"

"That's about it luv. Hope it's not too inconvenient."

"Well how far from Tortuga are we?"

"A couple of days, two if we sail straight through and the wind keeps with us. We'll take on supplies and make repairs, get the ship ready for a long voyage. We'll be there a day or two providing everything's in order. Then we set sail. This'll be a whole new world for you right?"

"Yes," she muttered. "This is not what I wanted at all."

"Oh? Well don't be too hard on yourself. How were you to know that it was a pirate ship you were stowing away on. Just count yourself lucky I have a big heart and didn't throw you overboard. I'm sure you'll find something good about the situation."

"Jack you just don't understand," she said, walking away.


	6. Drink Your Sorrows

Chapter Six: Drink your Sorrows

Two Days Later

Cordelia's morale got steadily worse every hour closer the Black Pearl got to Tortuga. She kept to her cabin and avoided Jack at all costs. She knew it wasn't his fault she had run away and chosen this ship but she had to blame someone and she couldn't blame herself. She had had to leave; her life could have been at stake. She also hated Jack for flirting with her constantly and not respecting her. If she had shown interest then it would have been okay, but she had been trying so hard not to and still he kept at it. Pirates stole money and killed people, they were _not_ handsome and charming and slightly considerate. Her last hope was that they would dock in Africa at some halfway decent settlement and she could get off before anything else went wrong.

Upon arrival in Tortuga the crew left the ship almost immediately leaving Cordelia alone with her sorrows. She wouldn't leave the ship for all the gunshots and yelling she heard. She found some rum in the galley while she was cleaning and though she knew it was a vile drink she also knew it would help her forget. That was all she wanted, to forget. To forget the ship, the town, the pirates, and Jack. She really wanted to forget Jack. She drank slowly at first, crying a little. Soon there were two empty bottles, then three, then four. Silent tears poured down her cheeks. She felt the urge to wretch and did so in a spare bucket. It was disgusting. How pirates could drink this stuff was beyond her. She haphazardly made her way in the direction of her cabin. Her hand hit a doorknob; she stumbled around in the dark before she tripped over the bed and curled up in the blankets, blacking out.


	7. Too Much Nakedness For One Day

Chapter Seven: Too Much Nakedness for One Day

Cordelia was barely awake. She didn't feel horrible, she knew that much. She was warm and comfortable, her head was moving slightly but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was calming, like waves on the ocean. Wait, her head shouldn't be moving at all. There was something very wrong with wrong with her head moving. She cracked her eyes open, hoping that it wouldn't ruin her morning. Oh God. Her head was lying on Jack's chest, his slow breathing making it move. Furthermore his arm was around her waist and he was in some state of undress, though thankfully she was not. She slowly shifted to get out from under his arm but her movement woke him.

"Good morning, luv. Glad to see you changed your mind," he said sleepily.

"Before you jump to conclusions please hear me out."

"Fire away, luv."

"Last night when everyone left I was overwrought and decided to drink until I forgot everything. I found some rum when I was cleaning; I think I drank four or five bottles. I felt horrible and vomited; I couldn't tell which way was up. I must have taken a wrong turn and gone into the wrong cabin—Keep your hands off me!"

"Sorry luv."

"As I was saying, I was very drunk and that's why I ended up here, I don't want anything from you. I don't want you to get the wrong idea either. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Well if that's your excuse and you don't want to stay in bed, I'd say it's about time to get up and seize the day."

He threw her off him and got out of bed. Completely naked. He stood and stretched as if she wasn't there anymore. Cordelia stared at him open-mouthed. He had a beautifully tanned and muscled body. If she had been looking at his face she would have seen his trademark grin. But she wasn't looking at his face. Living a sheltered young lady's life she had never seen a naked man before, never even thought about one before now. Jack was gorgeous. She was called to her senses by a comment from Jack.

"If you want to reconsider my original offer luv, we can postpone seizing the day for a while."

"What? You...I...I just...I was just caught off guard, that's all. Really Jack, don't you have any decency!"

"Well it is my cabin and you're the one sitting and staring. I haven't got all day to sit and chat."

"Okay then. If it's not too much trouble I would like to take a bath today. Is there anywhere I might do that?"

"There may be a bath house in Tortuga but I don't go looking for baths so that's not much help. There is a beautiful little spot west of town. A little lake with crystal clear water. How's that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful, how do I get there?"

"There's an alley that leads to a forest path, follow that to the lake."

"But Tortuga is dangerous."

"Yes, you probably shouldn't make the trip alone. I can take you."

"How do I know you won't watch me?"

"Well I can't guarantee anything, but I probably will watch you."

"Fine, then you wouldn't mind waiting for me so you can take me back."

"Sure, I might even fancy a swim myself, and you'd certainly enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course not. Do you have any soap?"

He led her through Tortuga. No one seemed to have slept at all. Last night when they arrived it had been wide awake. Cordelia concentrated on avoiding all the drunks. A number of them grabbed at her. Jack smiled to himself as she clung to him like a baby learning to walk. Cordelia was terrified, Jack was right at home. The alley they entered wasn't as crowded but it was twice as unnerving. She breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Jack's arm to walk ahead as they entered the sunlight.

"You know luv, you shouldn't get so worked up while you're here. I'll keep you safe. Don't you worry."

"Thanks, where do we go from here?"

They continued down the path. Cordelia was thoroughly enjoying herself in the beautiful weather. She saw many colorful birds and even a monkey. Jack interrupted her, not liking the silence.

"You seem to be enjoying Tortuga."

"Yes. It's beautiful. I've never been farther south than Virginia before."

They walked in silence again. Jack smiled to himself for a while before he spoke again.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you something last night."

"Really?"

"Aye, would you like it now?"

"Yes, if you have it with you."

He grabbed her and kissed her. Cordelia was speechless. Jack tasted of rum and spices. Exotic and sensuous. He was gentle, not rough like she had expected. When she realized what he was doing she pulled away. Cordelia blushed and turned away from him.

"What the hell was that? You said you had something to give me."

"A kiss is something," he said innocently.

"You should have told me what it was. Now, can we please continue? It can't be much farther."

"You're right, it's not."

They walked a little farther until the path opened onto the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. It was paradise. There was a little lake, just like Jack said. The water was crystal clear and there was a waterfall on the far side. A large rock sat just next to the shoreline, perfect for her to hide behind. Jack passed her the soap and she hurried over to the rock, undressing behind it and slipping into the water. The water was perfect. She washed herself and then swam around for a while. Cordelia didn't know where Jack was but she didn't care. It was the best she had felt for a long time, since before her father's terrible promise. But she didn't want to think about that. It was over. She was here, in Tortuga, swimming in warm waters, surrounded by a rainforest and sharing the company of a much kinder, not to mention much more handsome man. Jack. Yes, he needed the soap too, probably more than her. She took it from the rock and peered around it. He was sitting naked and wet in the shallows. She swam over to him.

"Jack, here's the soap if you want."

He dove towards her and she swam for the rock. Cordelia peered out, looking for ripples in the water. He couldn't stay under forever. When she was satisfied he was not out in the water lurking she turned to get out, having had enough. He was standing behind her. He pulled her into another kiss. She had been secretly hoping he would kiss her again, but not like this. Not wet and naked. It was very hard to keep her body away from his. She was about to struggle when he pulled away, grinning at her.

"I see you didn't try to resist this time."

"I've had bad past experience with overeager men. Resisting has only gotten me hurt. I hope you understand that I was trying to save myself from more pain."

He looked concerned for a moment then asked, "Can I have the soap luv?"

Cordelia handed him the soap she had been holding the entire time. She leaned against the rock as he swam away, catching her breathe. She wanted him to kiss her again. Surely she would be safe if he only kissed her. She'd never consent to anything else. She compromised with herself and watched him washing from behind the rock. He was doing his best to entice her but it did no good. She felt incredibly frustrated. She was stuck with pirates, bad enough, but now she was stuck with a gorgeous pirate doing a very good job of cracking her resolve. He didn't respect her and he didn't heed her warnings. But why would he be afraid of her anyway?

She saw him finish and called to him: "If you've finished washing may we leave? The sun is getting lower in the sky."

He looks towards the sun, "Aye, that it is. Well, go on and get dressed, then we can make our way back."

Cordelia climbed out, wrung out her hair and let the water run of her body. Her clothes were slightly damp and her long hair only added to that but she could change on the ship, maybe she could borrow a spare shirt and pants. Jack would probably love the thought of her in his clothes.

She walked through the trees and met Jack on the beach. He was wearing minimal clothes, his vest and coat over his arm.

"Shall we?" he extended an arm.

"Thank you," she said, taking his outstretched arm.


	8. New Faces

Chapter Eight: New Face

They walked silently back towards town. As they entered the alley Jack automatically pulled her close to him, knowing the town would be much more awake. The main streets were much fuller than they had been that morning and the lamps had been lit, giving the city a warm glow.

"Stay close now luv."

Cordelia didn't know where they were going but it wasn't towards the water. Jack took them to a tavern.

"Jack, why are we here! I'm not going into a filthy tavern."

"Well I am and you can wait outside if you like, but I wouldn't recommend it. You're much safer with me."

"Alright, just don't get too drunk, I don't want my protection to be my undoing."

They entered a tavern called The Faithful Bride. It looked most unpleasant; the sign depicted a bride in chains and shackles.

"Jack, isn't there a more pleasant place you could get a drink?"

"Luv, this is Tortuga. And this is my favorite place."

He got a bottle of rum as he led her past the bar. As he looked around for a place to sit a smile crossed his face and he led Cordelia off towards a table.

"Will! What're you doing here?"


	9. William Turner

Chapter Nine: William Turner

A young man with shoulder length brown hair looked for the voice, saw it, and smiled widely. He got up and made his way towards them.

"Jack! It's been so long. I should've expected to see you here. How've you been?"

"Great. Just sailed in from the colonies. Can't say I care for the weather but they have their own kind of beauty."

Cordelia blushed.

"Come sit down," he said, leading them to a table.

Jack sat across from him and pulled Cordelia onto his lap before she could protest.

"Who's she Jack?"

"Oh sorry, almost forgot. Will this is Cordelia. I picked her up in...where was it again luv?"

"Boston. And you didn't 'pick me up' Jack."

"She's quite feisty, this one. But she's very attached to me."

He kissed her cheek.

_Honestly. Why does he need to put on a show for Will, what is it to him?_

She smiled at Jack sweetly.

"I am anything but attached to you Jack Sparrow. What did I tell you earlier? I'm not your wench and I don't want to be. All I want right now is a kind, understanding friend. Not a lover. You're not being friendly, you're smothering me with what you call affection and it's making me uncomfortable. You should have realized that before now."

He just looked at her, a little surprised. Then he shook it off and jumped right back into the conversation.

"Cordelia, this is my good friend Will Turner. He's a blacksmith in Port Royal. You're the master now aren't you Will?

"Yes, Mr. Brown recently passed away."

"Can't say I cared for him much, can I?"

"Probably not Jack, not the way you met him."

The banter was incredibly annoying. They weren't including her at all and if she was so important to Jack he should have done so.

"Who is Mr. Brown and how did Jack meet him and what else am I missing?"

"Ah, I'm sorry luv. I forgot you haven't heard this before. It's just one of my many adventures."

"Will you tell me then?"

"Alright, but Will, you might have to help me with some parts."

Jack and Will proceeded to tell her they're adventure with the cursed Aztec gold and Barbossa's cursed crew.

"Well Jack, that sounds like quite a story. Is there really such thing as the curse?"

"Of course there is luv. Would I make this up? Will was there too after all."

"And another thing, why didn't you get a happy ending?"

"My story's still going luv, and pirates don't settle down. We want freedom, not to mention treasure. Will, is that why you came to Tortuga, because of the pirate in your blood?"

"I suppose. Elizabeth wasn't too pleased though. Everyday I just want to sail. Maybe I shouldn't be a blacksmith."

"You can join me crew if you want. We've plenty of extra cabins. You could even bring Elizabeth, I'm sure Cordelia would be glad of the company. Are you two married yet?"

"No, we haven't set a date yet."

"Well we're heading to the Far East. You could both come along and get married there. Then you could stay aboard with the crew, at least until we come back toward this part of the world. I certainly wouldn't mind your company, or hers."

At this Cordelia elbowed Jack.

"Are you bored with me that easily? Aren't I important anymore!" she said, indignantly.

He understood and kissed her deeply to apologize. She waited for him to stop before slapping him and getting up to sit on Will's lap. Will was silent but his eyes were full of laughter and he certainly didn't mind having a beautiful young woman on his lap. He even put his arms around her waist.

"I hope that will teach you Jack Sparrow. I've been telling you 'No' since we met. This is for spite," she said, taking Will's face in her hands and kissing him with equal passion. She was surprised when he tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her back but she didn't stop. Cordelia blushed bright red as she broke the kiss. Will winked at her as she turned to address Jack.

"Now, can you two finish catching up in the morning please?"

They both nodded. Cordelia noticed Jack looked a little down trodden. At least she had taught him a lesson.

"Wonderful, Will where are you staying?" she asked.

"Uh, well I have a room here at the inn."

"May I please stay with you tonight?"

"Uh," he glanced at Jack's surprised face, "I suppose so."

"Thank you. Don't worry Jack; I'll see you in the morning. I just need a night on land and time away from you."

Cordelia stood up and walked to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night Jack."


	10. Feeling Guilty

Chapter Ten: Feeling Guilty

"Actually Cordelia, there's something I need to talk to Jack about right now. I'll show you the room but I'm coming back down. Jack, can you wait for me?"

Jack nodded.

"I'll be right back then."

She followed Will upstairs, making note of the direction them came. Third door on the right side.

"Thank you very much Will. I really appreciate this. I hope I'm not imposing or anything."

"Not at all. Jack's a great guy but I can see how you're overwhelmed by him. I don't think many women reject him. I'll be back later. This might take a while so don't wait up."

Cordelia entered the room and turned up the lamp. It was a small, simple room with a bed, a clothes chest, a table and chair, and a window seat by the window. She sat down on the window seat and watched the sun set over the ocean. After a few moments she began to feel guilty about the way she treated Jack and the way she barged into Will's life. She reminded herself that Jack was harassing her and she was completely justified but that didn't make her feel better. True, he was harassing her but he had also done a number of kind things and she couldn't stop thinking about the look on his face. After further consideration she decided to apologize. As her hand reached for the door knob it turned and opened.

"Hello Cordelia, were you going somewhere?"

It was Will.

"Oh, Will. Is Jack still down there? I want to apologize to him for what happened earlier. It's all I've been able to think about."

"I'm afraid he left, sorry."

"Oh."

She sat down on the bed and looked at her hands. Will sat down next to her and broke the silence.

"So, how did you come to be on the Pearl? I didn't think he'd go that far north."

"I suppose I could tell you. I haven't talked to anyone about it. Not even Jack who asked me nearly everyday."

Cordelia took a deep breath and began.


	11. Past Troubles

Chapter Eleven: Past Troubles

_It started about a year and a half ago when I was not yet nineteen. My parents were desperate for me to marry because I was much older than the usual age. They had found a rich suitor who agreed to marry me but was much too old. Since I didn't love him or care for his money I refused. But my parents were ever persistent. They decided that I could live with him for a while and see if I grew to love him. They hoped I would agree to marry him. If after I had lived with him for a set period of time I still didn't love him or feel I could marry him then they would find someone else. _

_On my nineteenth birthday I moved in with this man, his name was Edward Paine. He lived in a town house in Boston. From the moment I arrived he pampered me with presents, servants and special outings. We went to balls and to hunting parties out in the country. I knew he was striving to gain my attention but I would not give it to him. I ignored him when we were at home, preferring to read than to converse. _

_Months passed. My parents visited a few times and we went for a few trips out of the colony. Mostly I stayed home while he went to work each day. He owned a shipping company and there was always a ship that needed some kind of attention. _

_A month and a half ago my parents visited for the last time. They wanted my answer. I couldn't say yes and I couldn't say no to them, they were so desperate. Over lunch I told them that I would tell Edward myself when I decided and that they should go home and stop worrying. _

_A week after this conversation and I still hadn't told him no. He was getting impatient. He stopped pampering me, stopped taking me out, he even stopped trying to get my attention and engage me in conversation._

_Another week went by. That day he came home for lunch. We ate in silence. As he stood to leave he asked me._

_"Cordelia, darling, you've been living with me for the better part of a year now. You've had plenty of time to think about it. Have you decided whether or not you will marry me?"_

_Silence._

_"Cordelia?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. No. I don't want to marry you. You're a wonderful person and a good friend but I just don't love you. I hope you understand and I hope you find a loving wife someday."_

_"Yes. Of course I understand dearest. I completely understand. I will see you this evening. Good afternoon."_

_When he left the room I breathed a sigh of relief. He took it well. Too well as I found out later that night. He had seemed unperturbed when he left so I greeted him warmly when he returned. He slapped me hard across the face. I clutched at my face and followed him._

_"What's the matter? Is there anything I can do?"_

_In answer, a backhand across the face, so hard I fell to the ground. I started to cry. I was only nineteen and had been pampered my entire life._

_"Please tell me what's wrong."_

_"Nothing. Leave me."_

_The maid helped me to my room. I had had enough. Tonight I would sneak out and find my way home. I gathered my most prized possessions and any money I could find. As I was packing I heard the front door slam again. I also heard yelling. A minute later he threw my door open. He had been drinking and was clearly not himself. He came at me, a murderous look on his face._

_"What are you doing!' I screamed. _

_I couldn't escape him. He started beating me mercilessly. Blow after blow hit my body. I blacked out after he threw me down and my head hit a chair. I woke quickly as he kept beating me. When he finally stopped I took my chance. My entire body screaming in pain I kicked his legs out from under him. He came crashing down. I grabbed my shoes, coat and bundle of possessions and ran from the house into the rainy night. _

_I ran as fast as I can, bruised, beaten, and exhausted, through the pouring rain. I have to escape him. If he catches me, I don't even want to think about what he might do._

_I have run to the harbor, a dead end, save for the ships and the water. I hide behind some crates, clutching my bundle of possessions close to my body and trying not to breathe. I hear him run past. I release my breath in a sigh of relief. I am safe until he returns. I check to see if the coast is clear then sneak up the nearest gangplank._

_I silently creep below deck and look for a hiding place in the cargo hold. I find a good one behind some crates. There is even something soft to sleep on. I curl up in the corner, shivering in my damp clothes. I am wet and cold but safe. As I close my eyes, consciousness leaves me in a dead faint. _

Tears were streaming down her face and her body was shaking as she tried not to sob.

"Oh love, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Will said, putting his arm around her.

Cordelia looked up.

"What?" she said horrified.

She started sobbing. Now she was thinking about Jack too.

"Oh, Cordelia, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

He pulled her into his arms and let her cry. She cried more. No one in her life had ever treated her so kindly. They had never shown her they actually cared. She had been raised by a nurse, her parents remaining distant and obsessing over her marriage.

"Did I make it worse?" he asked. "I can leave you alone if you want."

"No. Please don't. You're very kind."

"If it wouldn't bother you I'm curious to hear what happened after that. You know, why you hate Jack so much."

"Uh, sure, just don't judge me. It was all his doing," she said, thinking was hate really the right word. Did she hate Jack?

She proceeded to fill in the rest of her life from the time she first met him to the time she met Will.

"Wow. He's never acted like that around Elizabeth. But he's probably afraid of her. She can take care of herself."

"The worst part is that he won't listen to me when I ask him to stop. I told him that I want to be his friend, not his lover. He just won't take a hint."

"I think he's sorry Cordelia. He looked very sorry as he left."

"Oh, let's not dwell on the subject. I feel bad enough as it is," she glanced out the window. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, let's turn in for the night."

She took off her shoes and stocking and reached behind to unlace her dress. Her hands met Will's. Cordelia blushed.

"Would you like some help?"

"Uh, sure."

He carefully unlaced her dress and she stood up letting it fall to the floor. She of course left her underclothes on.

"The nights in Boston were so cool. I'm not used to the warm weather yet."

"It's alright. I really don't mind."

He took everything off save his breeches. She watched him intently. Now that she had seen a male body she was hooked. He took no notice of it, or at least showed none. He got up and turned down the lamps then he pulled back the sheets and lay down. He looked naked in the moonlight. It unsettled her and she stayed sitting on the edge of the bed. He touched her hand.

"Cordelia I really don't mind," he said from behind her.

"It's not you Will," she said, finally sliding under the covers, wanting to be near someone. "I don't know what's wrong. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Good night Cordelia."

"Good night Will."


	12. Hurt

Chapter Twelve: Hurt

Everything wasn't fine. Cordelia couldn't sleep. She could only think of Jack. When she finally did fall asleep Jack invaded her dreams, trying to entice her to engage in things she'd already refused to do. He was very tempting but she didn't give in, which woke her up. Her breathing was rapid and she was covered in sweat. It was too hot to wear clothes to bed tonight but that wasn't an option.

She went to the window and opened it, welcoming the breeze. Looking at the harbor reminded her of Jack again. Nothing she did could completely rid her mind of him. Not even for one night! It had to be a sign that she should apologize, but she didn't want to. He had been intolerable and she would give him the silent treatment until he begged for her conversation. She lay down again and Jack invaded her thoughts again. It was useless trying to sleep, her conscience wanted her to apologize and it wouldn't stop until it was appeased.

She got dressed as quietly as she could. She had no idea how to get to the harbor except what she saw from her window. She got her bearing outside. The harbor was south. Cordelia walked as close to the buildings as possible to insure her safety and quickly made her way to the harbor. Her head was pounding with what she needed to say. She darted across every opening and jumped at every gunshot. She wished Jack was there more than ever.

Finally she saw the ships. The Black Pearl was easy to find. Her head is pounding more than ever, what should she say? Why was she so impulsive? She swallowed her pride and turned the door knob of his cabin.

"Jack. I came to—."

She stopped. All the pounding in her head was gone and has been replaced with the sounds of fervent love making. She walked in on Jack and another woman making love. He heard her and turned his head, a horrified expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I've intruded. I'll speak to you in the morning Jack," she whispered, head bowed and trying not to cry.

Cordelia fled from the room. She heard him call after her but she kept running. She ran through the streets, not knowing where she was going and tears streaming down her face. Now she was frightened. She had gotten herself lost in Tortuga, the worst place to get lost. She stopped, sitting down on a crate outside a darkened building. Cordelia sobbed freely, her face in her hands, making herself as small as possible. She wanted to disappear. She heard his footsteps but she didn't look up. He said something and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. He cradled her against his body as she cried.

She looked up and dried her eyes.

"Good cry always helps, don't it luv?"

She glared at him.

"How could you be so insensitive Jack Sparrow. I'm done crying, I'm trying to get over it. I'm obviously upset so don't you try to shrug it off. Don't even ask me why."

"Didn't mean to hurt you luv."

"Well you did."

"Can I walk you back to the inn? I think you're lost."

"Fine. But that's all. Then return to the Pearl **alone**."

He didn't even ask why she thought she could order him around. She didn't know why she thought she could order him around. She didn't know why she cared. She didn't have feelings for him. He was a pirate, she wanted someone like Will.

"Here we are luv, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Cordelia went upstairs and lay back down next to Will, thought and feelings swirling in her head as she drifted to sleep.


	13. Understanding

Chapter Thirteen: Understanding

Cordelia woke the next morning wrapped in Will's arms. She smiled as she removed them and stood by the window, enjoying the sunrise over the ocean.

"What time is it?" Will asked, sitting up and stretching his gorgeous body.

"Good morning. It's just past sunrise. The city is so quiet in the morning, I'm surprised I'm awake."

"Quiet can do that to you. I wake up at sunrise everyday to light the forge. You don't look like you got much sleep."

"I had a lot to think about."

"Jack'll be coming by soon. You want some breakfast first?"

"Okay."

She didn't want to see Jack so soon.

Cordelia sat down at a table and Will went to the bar and got breakfast. While it looked like a tavern it was also an inn surprisingly enough. Will returned with two plates of fried salt pork and potatoes. They ate in silence; Cordelia checked the door every few minutes, waiting for Jack apprehensively. He arrived a little after they finished. He tipped his hat and smiled at Cordelia before sitting down opposite them.

"Good morning Jack," Will said.

"G'morning," he mumbled.

"You sound like you had a rough night. Did you go out drinking somewhere else?"

"No but a rough night 'bout sums it up," Jack said, glancing at Cordelia. She looked down at the table.

"Well, if you want to talk about it I'm sure you will. What're the plans for today?"

"Well we've preparations for a long voyage to make. Minor repairs, enough food and supplies to take us at least to the Gold Coast, and anything else anyone might need. You need anything Cordelia?"

"I...what?"

The use of her name and his resigned voice tugged at her heart. She stared at him a moment before responding.

"Yes. I'd like some lighter clothes and a few other items. Thank you Captain."

That was a mistake, she knew it before it left her mouth. There was hurt in his eyes, she saw it. He took her formal use of his name as insult, he liked her to call him Jack.

"Jack. Thank you Jack," she whispered.

He smiled.

"I have to oversee the crew. Will, can you accompany Cordelia with her shopping. Tortuga is no place for a lady."

"Of course, I'd be glad to. Is that alright with you Cordelia?"

"That sounds lovely."


	14. Shopping and Uncertainty

Chapter Fourteen: Shopping and Uncertainty

Will and Cordelia wound their way through the many vendors in the streets. She had already purchased three simple dresses appropriate for the climate. Jack had given her a small pouch of gold to purchase anything she wanted. There are only a few other things she was looking for, like some boots, a shirt and breeches to work in and a small knife to protect herself. Will bought a beautiful string of pearls for Elizabeth. They talked of this and that, until as Cordelia knew they would, they arrived on the subject of Jack.

"How long have you know Jack exactly?" Will asked.

"A few weeks, maybe a month. However long it takes to sail from Boston. Why do you ask?"

"There's a great amount of tension between you. I feel like I could cut it with a knife. Has something happened, other than what you told me?"

"No. I've just been recently startled out of a comfortable and secure life. I mean look, I'm buying breeches and a knife, it's absurd."

"Well then why don't you buy passage on a ship? Port Royal is only a day's sail away and I have friends there."

"I..uh...I don't have money and I'm not well suited for this weather."

A knowing smile played on his lips. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and a grin worthy of Jack.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Sorry. Shall we buy your breeches then?"

"Yes," she grumbled.

Will was too clever for his own good. He was looking for something that **wasn't** there. Yes. That was it. But a voice in the back of her mind kept asking 'Are you sure?' all the way back to the Pearl.


	15. Preparations

Chapter Fifteen: Preparations

Cordelia spent the rest of the day cleaning her cabin and making it homier. She also washed the clothes she had been wearing. She wrote to her parents telling them she was safe but they shouldn't come looking for her because it would do no good. When she asked Jack to mail it he raised an eyebrow at her before handing it to a cabin boy with instructions and money for the postage.

"Now luv, Cordelia, I know you want your letter to be private but I must ask if you've include any information as to our whereabouts."

"No, of course I haven't."

"Do you swear it?"

"Yes. Jack is there someone looking for you?"

"Just the usual."

"I wrote to my parents telling them I am safe and that they shouldn't come after me."

"Oh? Really luv? Were you lying to them or are you sincerely happy here?"

"Well I'm certainly happier. But yes, I am content. I love the ocean."

"Aye, that's what did it for me all those years ago."

They stood on the deck looking out at the sun setting over the ocean. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. But it also meant that Tortuga was about to come to life and she would be left alone on the ship again.

"Well Jack, I think I'm going to have a quiet dinner down in the galley and then turn in. I've gotten enough of the Tortuga night life to last me a life time. Tell Will goodnight for me and have fun cavorting."

"Wha'?"

The deck was completely empty now.

"Oh. Actually luv I was wondering if I could join you. I'd like to make up for all that's happened between us. Is that okay?"

"Yes Jack, I'd like that."


	16. Together

Chapter Sixteen: Together

"Thank you for a lovely evening Jack."

"You're welcome luv."

"I don't want to keep you waiting. Go have your night on the town. I'll see you in the morning."

"Aye. Good night luv."

But Jack didn't go ashore that night. He went to his cabin and lay down staring at the ceiling and thinking of Cordelia until he fell asleep. Cordelia went to her cabin and lay down as well. She couldn't sleep either. She kept thinking of a drunken Jack in the arms of a whore. The thought kept her awake for hours. When she finally got up and went to lie down in his cabin she found him sleeping there, no scent of alcohol on his breath. She was so happy she lay down next to him and cried herself to sleep.

Jack woke first the next morning, to find her clinging to him in her sleep. He put his arm around her and went back to sleep a smile on his face. They both woke an hour later. There was no indignation from Cordelia and no sarcasm from Jack. They just lay there, looking at each other.

When the sounds of the crew returning from a night on the town could be heard, Jack got up with a look of apology and went to bring the crew to order. Cordelia lay in his bed for a little longer and then went to her own cabin to get dressed and start the day.


	17. Advice

Chapter Seventeen

Cordelia changed into the shirt and breeches and strapped on her dagger. She went to the galley and cleaned up last night's dinner. Her mind was racing. She thought she was in love. With a pirate. What was she going to do? He appeared to love her back but will he go back to that prostitute if she wouldn't sleep with him? Did she want to sleep with him? What about starting a new life, far away from her past? Wasn't that kind of what she was doing?

"Ugh. I don't know! What should I do?"

"About what?" asked Will, entering the galley.

"Will. What're you doing here?"

"Moving into my cabin and looking for some breakfast. What seems to be troubling you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't try to deny it. I was watching to from the door for a minute. You're beautiful when you're agitated. I also just heard your little outburst. What's the matter, I won't tell anyone."

"Don't flirt with me. Everything seems to be the problem."

"Well, what's the biggest one?"

"Jack."

"What did he do this time?"

"Nothing. Well nothing bad. We spent a normal evening together and, Will I think I love him. And that brings up some many questions that it's overwhelming me."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Well what sort of questions have you got?"

Cordelia quickly told him the list she had compiled.

"Well it seems to me you're thinking about this too much. You should ask yourself a few simple questions. Are you safe here?"

"Yes, from this crew anyway."

"There's one. Do you want to go back? At all?"

"No."

"Have you ever felt like this about someone before?"

"No."

"Do you want it to go further?"

"I...yes."

"Then I think you should talk to Jack. He'll understand. And he won't make fun of you. I saw him as I came down, he looks different. Though, maybe he's just not hung-over. However, that in itself is a change of character."

"Oh Will, I'm still not sure. Do you have anymore questions I could answer?"

He kissed her like he did in the inn two nights ago. She pulled away.

"What was that?"

"Did that feel wrong to you?"

"Yes."

"There's your answer."

She smiled.

"Thanks Will."

"No problem, now how bout some breakfast?"

Cordelia went above deck. It was a very bright day. The crew was working tirelessly to ready the ship. Jack was directing people here and there and showing various pirates how to do this and that. She realized she was happy here, even if it wasn't the safest environment. But then a little excitement never hurt anyone. Jack saw her and walked over. He stood next to her and watched the crew.

"How soon are we going to be ready?"

"Well if we keep up at this rate and the wind's with us we'll be able to leave with the tide tomorrow morning. There's a few thing that won't be ready till then. You alright Cordelia?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine."

He looked like he had something else to say but he didn't. He returned to giving orders, leaving her standing there confused and second guessing herself again. What should she say to him?


	18. A Plan

Chapter Eighteen: A Plan

Cordelia sat glumly in the galley, no one but herself and Will to cook for. She was left alone with her thoughts after dinner. Why couldn't she tell Jack how she felt? That she didn't want him to go out drinking and whoring? That she was jealous of the women he could be with at this moment? Why was she having second thoughts about staying aboard? Why was she considering finding a nice man to marry in Port Royal? She told all this to Will.

"Well I don't know what you're so worried about. Those women mean nothing to him and you don't have to worry about the voyage. Now as to whether or not you should stay in Port Royal, that's up to you. There are plenty of respectable bachelors that would be happy to marry you. I'm the one who should be worrying. How am I going to tell Elizabeth about this? She wants to get married and start a family, not go gallivanting around the globe with pirates."

"From what I hear of her she sounds like she'd be up for it. Now, what should I do about my problem? Whenever I have the courage to talk to him he's never here! I can't talk to him if he's not here."

"Well then let's go get him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean 'kidnap' him from the tavern, so to speak. We'll take him back here and sober him up. Tie him if you have to and speak your mind."

"How'll we kidnap him? He'll recognize us or put up a fight."

"Don't let him know we're kidnapping him. And disguise yourself."

"Oh, so I'm doing this. What's your plan?"

Will's plan involved her putting on her nice dress, messing up her hair and pretending to be a whore. A whore! When she had Jack's attention she was to lead him back to the Pearl and sober him up. Then she could talk to him. It wasn't a half bad plan. Will would sit at the bar and watch what was going on so Jack didn't actually do anything to her and no other pirates did either.

Dressed in her new get up, Cordelia and Will made their way to the Faithful Bride.


	19. Mutual Attractions

Chapter Nineteen: Mutual Attraction

Cordelia was very nervous as she entered the Faithful Bride with Will. She knew he'd protect her but she was still afraid of what she would find. Jack was there alright. He was sitting at a table of other pirates playing some sort of card game, though most every pirate was incredibly drunk and therefore paying more attention to the bottles on the table and the whores on their laps. She was pleased to see that Jack's lap was empty but she feared it wouldn't stay like that for long, he looked pretty drunk.

"Will, I'm going in. Make sure nothing happens to me. Don't drink too much."

"Not to worry. I won't touch a drop."

She took the long way around the table to Jack so he would notice her better. She swayed her hips and gave him her best sultry look and as she passed him she felt his arms snake around her waist and she landed in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, giving Will a thumbs up while Jack was distracted. Jack pulled her away from his neck, scrutinizing her face.

"Do I know you luv?" he asked.

She smiled coyly at him. "Don't ye remember me Jack?" she asked in a fake accent.

He studied her face again. "Adelaide?"

She shook her head. She wanted all the names she could get. Truly embarrass him later. Or not.

"Alice?"

"No."

"Prudence?" one of the other pirates suggested.

"'fraid not."

"Annie?"

"Wrong again."

"Delia?"

"No, wrong again. I'm Juliet. How've you all forgotten me," she said, ending the game. Too close to her actual name.

"Aye, Juliet. Now I remember. Sorry mates, this beauty's all mine tonight," Jack said, pulling her close to him again.

"Mmm, yes Jack Sparrow. I'm all yours," Cordelia crooned, running a finger along his jaw line

He kissed her. It was completely different than the other times. Before he had been gentle, sensuous even, trying to introduce her to the idea. He had been striving to respect her by being gentle and keeping control. Now, when he didn't recognize her, he was completely different. This kiss was rough and passionate, almost needy. She liked it. There was something else too. When he pulled away she saw it in his eyes. Hunger. He wanted her. Badly. She kissed him back with the same ferocity. She felt his tongue slide along her lips and she parted them allowing him to explore her mouth. This was new. And she liked it. He tasted strongly of rum, but she didn't mind so much anymore. She just wanted him to keep kissing her. He pulled away again.

"Up you get luv. Let's call it a night shall we?" Jack said, standing and pulling her up with him. "G'night lads."

With one arm around her waist and the other out to steady himself Jack walked them briskly out of the tavern. Cordelia saw Will following. She didn't really think she needed him anymore though. They arrived at the Pearl very quickly and at Jack's cabin even quicker.

As soon as they were inside they immediately returned to kissing. They stumbled around in the dark, bumping into things, before landing in a heap on Jack's bed. He kissed down her neck and around the collar of her dress. The man could do amazing things with this mouth. Cordelia pushed him away.

"Get me out of this bloody dress."

Jack grunted in response and began ripping at the laces, kissing at the new flesh he exposed. She squeaked in surprise when he buried his face in her breasts. She was just about to tell him to get on with it when he stopped.

"Jack? What're you playing at now?"

He didn't respond. She shook his shoulder. Nothing. She sighed and rolled him off of her. Bloody rum. Why did anyone have to drink so much.

"Cordelia?"

It was Will outside the door.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. He's passed out,' she replied, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Right, good night then."

His footsteps moved away. Cordelia pulled her dress back around her body and moved closer to Jack, laying her head on his shoulder. It had been quite a night, she wondered what morning would bring.


	20. Forever and Ever

Chapter Twenty: Forever and Ever

Jack woke with a pounding headache and a warm body next to him that shouldn't have been there. He really hadn't meant to do anything other than drink last night. He really didn't want to hurt Cordelia again either. She meant a lot to him and he could tell he meant a lot to her as well.

He was just about to wake the woman beside him and tell her to leave when she groaned and rolled over in her sleep. Jack froze. It wasn't a whore. It was Cordelia.

"Bloody hell," he whispered.

Cordelia opened her eyes. Jack's widened.

"Good morning," she said sleepily.

"That was you?" he asked, almost petrified.

"What?"

"Last night, that was you and not some whore?"

"Yeah."

"Oh God. I'm so terribly sorry about whatever we did. I was real drunk and you said your name was Juliet and you were talking different and...luv I'm real sorry."

"Why?"

"Because we...wait, what?"

"You don't remember but you passed out before we had our clothes off. We didn't do anything."

"We didn't? Good, good. I really do want to respect your wishes you know. Not violate you and keep you safe and all that. I can't say I want you to leave and find a secure life somewhere else but I'll help you do whatever you want to do."

"Jack."

"What?"

"I'm really flattered that you want to help me get wherever it is I could do that but I don't think that's what I really want anymore. These past few days have made me realize that this is where I want to be and you're the one I want to be with. I pretended last night to get you out of that tavern but also to see what you're really like. You're so much more guarded around me. But I love you when you're drunk and I love you when you're passed out and the only thing I need to know is will you have me?"

Jack looked at her. She seemed calm enough but he knew this was hard for her, wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"Of course I'll have you. Forever and ever I'll have you and I'll be yours."

The Black Pearl set sail with the morning tide. Cordelia sat in the galley with Will, avoiding the last minute rush to get things squared away. She was happily chatting to him and he could tell that everything was all right.

"Will? What's wrong, you're awful quiet."

"Hmm. Oh nothing, just trying to think of what to tell Elizabeth."

"Tell her the truth. Odds are she'll understand. Anyway, she sounds like she'd give Jack a run for his money from what he tells me."

"Who'd give me a run for my money?" Jack asked, entering the galley.

"Elizabeth," Will said bleakly.

"Aye, she probably would. She'll probably berate me for pulling you into this life as well. She's just as bad as you really," he said to Cordelia.

"Oh she is, is she? How am I 'bad' then?"

"You're shamelessly in love with a pirate," he replied, kissing her cheek. "And you both know it."

"Tell me something I don't know," Will said.

"Don't worry Will, she'll come around," Cordelia said smiling at Jack. "We always do."

THE END

**Author's Note: The sequel, The Malagasy Expedition, is now up. Feedback is still welcome though. Thanks.**


End file.
